degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca DeSousa
Bianca L. DeSousa is a senior (grade 12) at Degrassi. Bianca is rebellious, often skipping class and causing trouble. Her favorite things are hoop earrings, tight jeans, and boys. She is also shown to be a very good dancer. She has a reputation around the school for being promiscuous, and has few friends because of her attitude. She is friends with Fitz, Owen Milligan, Drew Torres, Adam Torres, and Imogen Moreno. She was in a forced relationship with Vince, but she is now getting a lawyer to face him in court; she still also loves her ex Drew , although they have broken up. She is portrayed by Alicia Josipovic. Character History Season 10 In [[What A Girl Wants (2)|'What a Girl Wants (2)']], Bianca is first seen hanging out at lunch with Fitz. She is making fun of Dave because Wesley and Connor are singing in a band with him, which is considered dorky. Bianca holds up the loser list to mock Dave., In 99 Problems (2), Alli is handing out fliers for her dance squad and asks Bianca to join. She tries to persuade her by telling her that joining is a potential opportunity to make new friends. Bianca responds that she has all the friends that she needs and makes fun of the name of the squad, but Alli convinces her when she says that all members will be able to cut class to practice. Bianca interrupts the dance squad's practice and proves that she has skill, much to the admiration of Alli. Bianca leads the dance squad, but quickly states that none of them have the talent to perform yet. Alli later shows up with great news: they were going to perform at the football game. Bianca is amazed with Alli's selfishness and obsession with popularity and says that she won't be dancing anywhere. Alli tries to cut her from the dance squad, but the squad agrees with Bianca and they all quit, leaving Alli solo. In Better Off Alone (1), Bianca is at The Dot when K.C. and Jenna come in. She sees the liquor bottle K.C. wanted to use to frame his mother fall out of his backpack, and she asks him if he has plans for that bottle. When he says no, Bianca offers to make some, smiling at K.C. In Better Off Alone (2), after a night of drinking, Bianca wakes up hungover in her car with Fitz and K.C. Before K.C. leaves, Bianca offers K.C. aspirin and water for his hangover. She then alerts him that Jenna is heading towards them. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Bianca is in the contest to win Sav's tickets. Eli forces her off the car by getting her to smell his armpits, and Bianca lets go to cover her nose. She is upset she didn't get the backstage passes. Bianca is moping in The Dot when she overhears Chantay, Anya, and Jenna discuss how to lose weight, and Bianca says she can get them weight loss pills her aunt used, then insults Chantay and Chantay warns her to back off. Sav later gives Bianca an extra pass to the concert, much to her relief. Then Jenna approaches Bianca for diet pills. In [[I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2)|'I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2)']], at the concert, a drunk Bianca appears and falls into Sav's arms. Sav tries to calm her down, and she calls him "the guy at school who doesn't like fun." About to leave, they stay for the band's encore. After the encore is finished, Sav rushes to the car, bringing Bianca because she is too drunk to drive. Sav decides to speed, and the police soon begin following him. Bianca yells "floor it" because she can't be caught drunk again since she was caught once. In My Body Is A Cage (1), Adam discusses which is worse: ballroom dancing or ping pong with Bianca. While taking attendance, the teacher calls out "Gracie Torres" (Adam's birthname), which confuses Bianca. While choosing partners for ballroom dancing, Adam chooses Bianca, and she accepts with a snarky comment. During the actual dance, the tension between Bianca and Adam grows. After class, they compliment each other and start to flirt. Bianca touches his chest and notices something is there. When he proceeds to back-up slowly, Bianca grabs his shirt and rips it open, only to find that Adam is physically a female. She is disgusted and Adam runs away, humiliated and embarrassed. In My Body Is A Cage (2), 'Adam arrives at remedial gym, where Bianca, the one who outed Adam, is telling about how she accidentally touched Adam's boobs to listeners. Adam approaches Bianca and asks her if she'll still be his dance partner. Bianca denies being a lesbian, and she threatens and tells him he needs therapy. When Adam appears as Grace in remedial gym class, Bianca makes a snide comment and is sent to the principal's office. In [[Purple Pills (2)|'Purple Pills (2)]], Bianca shows up in the weight room to fight the "girl" Fitz wanted her to fight. She doesn't know it's Adam, and when she learns it's him she pretty much rolls her eyes, and tells them that she should just get it over with. She then walks up to Adam and starts to get ready to fight. When Adam doesn't know what's going on Fitz explains that if he were really a dude, he wouldn't fight a girl. Bianca starts to tap and get ready to punch Adam, until Adam storms off angrily. Bianca is upset that she's not fighting anyone. In [[All Falls Down (1)|'All Falls Down (1')]], while Drew is getting study advice from K.C., he notices Bianca standing in the hallway, staring at him, which makes him smile back. Bianca approaches them and sits next to Drew, asking if he can zip her sweater up because it's "stuck". When he zips it, she puts her hands on his chest, both obviously like it. She thanks him, and walks away. While Alli and Drew are talking at lunch, Drew gets a text from Bianca, and doesn't want Alli to see it. After she wrestles for the phone, Alli asks Drew why Bianca is sending him sexy photos, claiming she is going to beat her up. Later when Alli is in class, Drew confronts Bianca in the hallway, and the two discuss the pictures. Drew says he liked them but he is with Alli, and she says if he wants to be with her she'll be in the Boiler Room at 4:00pm, not caring he has a girlfriend. Bianca smiles at Drew during exams, and he is confused on what to do. Ultimately, he decides to go to the Boiler Room, where Bianca is waiting. She grabs his hand and undoes his belt. Bianca has "oral sex" with Drew in the boiler room. In [[All Falls Down (2)|'All Falls Down (2)']], at the dance, Drew and Alli talk, until Bianca interrupts them. Drew explains how after school Bianca persuaded him into going to the boiler room, lying about how far he went with her. Alli is pissed and only agrees to stay with him if he never talks to Bianca again. Bianca overhears, while playing for chips at the dance, and approaches Alli, telling her she's crazy for believing Drew. Bianca admits she gave Drew a blow job. After being dumped by Alli, Drew calls Bianca a slut when she sits near him at the chip table. She says she's not a slut, because he is the one who came to her in the first place. In Don't Let Me Get Me, after the disaster at Vegas Night, Degrassi is under the weight of a major discipline crackdown. Alli and Clare are at the school's entrance, when Drew approaches, trying to convince Alli everything was Bianca's fault. Bianca later interrupts Drew and Alli's conversation about self-esteem seminar, saying it was for girls only. At t he seminar, Bianca and Alli get into an argument about the boiler room and the lockdown. During their break, Alli finds out about steamy photos of Bianca and forwards it to everyone. The next day, Bianca starts a fight with Alli in a classroom, after she found out that her revealing pictures were sent to everyone. Mr. Simpson stops their fight, and both girls' parents are called. Alli tries to blame everything that has occurred recently on Bianca to her parents. Alli complains that Sav is now her chaperone because Bianca ruined everything. In The Way We Get By (1), after Drew is turned down by a girl, Bianca playfully teases him about. Later, when Drew is playing the drums in a room, she enters and starts dancing along. After Drew tells her she ruined everything she tells him then what happened at Vegas Night takes two people, and they continue to argue, until Drew realizes Bianca likes him. She tells him " We had alot of fun together. We could have alot more. " The two begin to make out. Later, they are walking down the hall together, with Drew's arm around Bianca. He tells her she should come to the basketball game. She responds by saying " A bunch of jocks chasing a ball. Sounds like fun. " But at the basketball game she shows up. During the game, Bianca smiles and waves at Drew which distracts him, causing him to be hit in the head with a ball. After that, they win the game. Bianca, Sadie, and Jenna run up to Drew, Dave, and K.C. to congratulate them. Bianca asks " Where are we taking this party? " Drew says their going to Little Miss Steaks, but Jenna rudely responds by asking, "She's coming?" Bianca stops smiling, looking hurt. Drew says, "I can tell when were not wanted. " And they both leave. In The Way We Get By (2) Bianca tries to convince Drew not to go to the game, but he tries to tell her that the team needs him. She knows this as she says the team would lose without him. She says Drew isn't interested in drugs after her friend Ronron comes and offers them some, but Drew accepts them and the two of them get high. Drew rudely leaves her afterwards. After Drew gets busted by his mom, Bianca returns and says that she won't let a few harsh comments said to her while he was high ruin what they have going on, and the two continue with their relationship happily. In Jesus, Etc. (1) 'Bianca walks in after Drew and Sav finished practicing for Sav's live band audition. She's taking pictures of the two boys until she sees Alli behind them. After Alli leaves upset, Bianca simply shrugs, not even caring about Alli being upset. In 'Chasing Pavements (1) 'Bianca is briefly seen. She is in front of Degrassi making out with Drew. When she sees Alli, she calls her Boiler Room Bhandari in an attempt to make her angry. Alli is about to say something to Bianca, but Miss Oh interrupts and tells Bianca to go to class. After Alli leaves, Bianca angrily drags Drew away. In 'Drop the World (2) Bianca is seen at K.C. bachelor party with Drew. She says this party is lame and goes to find something to do. She comes bach with with Twister. So K.C. handcuffs himself to Bianca. She thought it was funny until Dave didn't have the keys. They then try to break themselves up. Later Chantay calls the hospital saying Jenna's water broke. When they all get there, Bianca later compliments the couple, saying they look cute together with the baby. Season 11 In Spring Fever, 'Bianca is seen with her boyfriend, Drew, K.C. and Dave. There is a dance contest in the city and Bianca goes to dance onstage. Bianca wins the contest and recieves Keke Palmer concert tickets. She then runs into her ex-boyfriend Anson and have a weird confrontation. Bianca goes to the concert without Drew, who was grounded for the night, and sees Anson there. Anson talks to Bianca as she tries to get away. Drew surprisingly makes it to the concert and sees Anson and Bianca talking. Drew quickly jumps to conclusions and thinks Anson and Bianca are trying to get back together. Drew insults Bianca and walks away angry. Bianca is seen later that night deleting pictures of Drew from her cell phone. Anson appears to try to talk to her. Bianca walks away and as Anson grabs Bianca by the arm and takes her to an alley to rape her. Drew hears screaming and comes to Bianca's rescue. Drew and Anson have a fight as Bianca watches. Bianca, out of hesitation, hits Anson in the head with a cinderblock and kills him. For the next few days she convinces Drew to not go to the police. Eventually, Drew turns himself in. In 'Idioteque, Bianca is seen with Drew in his room and they are making out. Bianca then pulls out a condom and they proceed to have sex, but Drew couldn't get it up and she leaves. She is later seen with Drew at school and he tells her that he is scared that the gang is going to find him and kill him. Later, she sneaks into Drew's room (who is pretending to be sick) and he nearly hits her with a golf club out of paranoia. He then tells her that he can't stop blaming her for what is happening to him and she says that she is gonna fix it. She later meets up with Vince and tries to talk him out of hurting Drew, but he declines. She then says she will do anything to keep Drew safe and Vince takes her up to his place and they hook up. When Bianca gets out of school later that day, Drew meets her and tells him that she made amends with Vince. Drew then breaks up with her, hoping they can start over with their loves. Bianca looks upset and says that she will disappear. In Paper Planes (1), Bianca is seen at the same club as Anya and Owen and introduces Pauly and Chloe to Anya. When Chloe pulls out cocaine, Bianca declines the offer. Bianca is later seen at the club again in the bathroom with Chloe when Anya walks in talking about her troubled life. When Chloe offers Anya more cocaine, Bianca was worried for her. She is last seen walking out of the bathroom behind Anya and they proceed to dance. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Bianca is seen at Above The Dot. When Anya goes into the bathroom to snort cocaine, she walks in and convinces Anya to turn her life around. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Bianca isn't wearing her uniform for gym, and is given a health assignment to do. She becomes acquainted with Imogen and the two began talking. Imogen asks her about the guy she talks to and Bianca responds negatively about him. Later that day, it is revealed that she sells drugs for Vince to keep Drew safe. Vince wants Bianca to start selling drugs at Degrassi, and it she reluctantly accepts to do so. The next day Imogen gets both her and Bianca in detention to avoid gym class again. The two girls talk about boys; Imogen makes the realization that she desrves a better guy, and Bianca reveals that her "prince" isn't someone she is too fond of. Bianca offers Imogen the chance to buy some drugs, but she declines. When Imogen leaves to go to the bathroom, Bianca steals money from Imogen's wallet so she can pay Vince. Bianca later tells Imogen what she did and they make up; but only after Bianca promisses she will pay her back. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Bianca meets Vince in an alley and she tells him she's done selling drugs for him. Vince slaps her, and tells her they have a deal, and that she dosen't want him to break it. Bianca cover up the bruise at her locker with makeup. Imogen comfronts her about stealing her birthday money. Bianca tells her its complicated. She then lies to Imogen and tells her she never wants to be her friend. Vince gives Bianca lingerie, and is still forcing her to be his girfriend, so Bianca finds ways to get away from him. She invites Imogen to The Dot and apologizes to her. She offers her the lingerie, as a peace offering an the two of them become friends. Imogen shows her a volunteer sheet for 9th grade orientation, and Bianca decides to do it. In Dead and Gone (1), Bianca is talking to Vince outside school and Drew notices them. She is later paired up with Drew for 9th Grade Oreintation. Drew comfronts her about Vince, but they are interupted by Tristian. Bianca threatens to stuff him in a locker, and starts to tell the niners about the computer lab. When the kids go to get pizza Drew locks her in the room, and wants to no what her and Vince are planning. Bianca tell's him about how Vince forced her into a relationship, and if she breaks it Vince will go after him. Bianca also shows him the bruises Vince gave her, and Drew promises to help her. He later invites her to Prom. Bianca calls Drew, because he had stole her phone to meet up with Vince. She is happy to go to prom and get away from Vince. In''' '''Dead and Gone (2), Bianca goes to prom trying to have a good time, even though Katie and Adam don't want her there. She is civil with Katie even though she has feeling for Drew. She then dances with Adam and apologizes for her not letting him be her ballroom partner. She then thanks Drew, and says she hasn't felt this safe in along time. Bianca is shocked to see Vince walk in, and tell's Drew she will handle it. Bianca try's to calm Vince down, but he grabs her again. Drew comes and saves her. Vince then trys to shoot one of them, drops the gun and flees to his warehouse. The bullets hits Adam, and Bianca picks up the gun, and decides she has to kill Vince. Bianca goes to his secret warehouse, intending on killing him. Bianca tell's Drew she's tired of bieng Vinces slave and killing him is the only wait out. Drew talks her out of it and hands her a phone. Bianca calls the police and tell's them everything she knows about Vince and his gang. She sits in a police cab crying as Vince gets arrested. She then goes to the hospital, and Drew tell's his mom to get her a lawyer. Mrs. Torres aggrees, and Bianca mouths "thank you" to Drew. Trivia *Bianca's original last name was supposed to be Reynolds, but it was changed to DeSousa. *She was one of the three girls that both Torres brothers have been interested in, the other girls being Fiona Coyne and Katie Matlin. *Bianca is the second girl to have sexted. Alli was the first one. *Bianca was one of six girls to reveal herself on camera. **Nude photos of her were sent out to the entire school. **Darcy posted racy photos of herself online. **Manny took her shirt off in front off a camera, while Peter was filming her. **Alli sent pictures of her breasts to her boyfriend, Johnny. **Emma took her dress off at a Purple Dragon meeting. **Liberty was streaking. * Bianca has a tattoo of a rose on her lower back. *Her ex-boyfriend, Anson, was attempting to rape her in an alley in Spring Fever. In an act of self defense, Bianca hit Anson on the head with a brick, killing him. * She is the second girl to almost be raped, the first one being Emma Nelson. * Bianca has a criminal record for beating up another girl at a club, and she is on probation. * Bianca is the second person to cover up bruising left from physical abuse with makeup, the first one being Fiona Coyne. * To save people around her, Bianca occasionally lies. To save Drew from Anson, she told him that she had been cheating on him with Anson. To save Imogen, she made her think that she never wanted to be her friend. * She has mouthed "Thank you" twice to Drew. * Her Twitter * May be the 3rd character in Degrassi history to face their abuser in court. The other 2 are Paige and Fiona. Quotes *"Biggest loser, you already won." (First Line) *(To Adam): "You're too skinny to have man-boobs..." *(To Adam): "I've seen you freaks on Oprah!" *(To Adam): "Touch me again, and I'll kill you!" *(To Adam): "You make one ugly girl." *(To Alli): "Your boyfriend and I got intimate in the boiler room, but all my clothes stayed on." *(To Drew): "We've had alot of fun together, we can have alot more." *"You severely underestimate my love of the food network." *(To Drew): "I tried. But I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you guys talk crap about me." *(To Drew): "Okay. So there's this box. It has four sides and a top. Now, I'm gonna put it on your head." *(To Drew): "Because you said a few stupid things when you were high? I'm not your judgy friends." *"What happened in the boiler room takes two people." *(Drew): "Your number is in every stall in the guys' bathroom." (Bianca): "So you've got it then. Call me." *(To K.C.) "You got a plan for that bottle?" *(To K.C.) "It's asprin, moron. You'd think a druggie's son would have some street smarts." *(To Dave): "You really don't have the stupid keys?!" *(Sincerely to K.C. and Jenna, holding their newborn baby): "You two look so cute together." *(To Drew): "He's stalking me! He's dangerous!" *(To Alli, after she returned to Degrassi): "Oh, look. Boiler Room Bhandari is back on the scene." *(To Drew): "No, don't think!" *(To Drew): "Crazy stuff happens, you just deal with it." *(To Owen and Anya) "Why aren't you guys dancing?" *(To Anya): "Owen looked pissed." *"Crazy stuff happens, you just deal with it." *(To Drew): "I'm doing this to save your life!" *(To Anya): "You look like roadkill." *(To Imogen): "Got that right chump, I never wanted to'' be your friend." *(To Tristan): "Hey! Big Red, just because you're new here doesn't mean I won't shove you into a locker." *Drew : "You'll go to prison!" Bianca: "Beats this life." Relationships *Anson **Start Up: Prior to 'What A Girl Wants (2) (1002) **Break Up: Prior to '''What A Girl Wants (2) (1002) ***Reason: Anson was sent to prison. *Drew Torres **Start Up: The Way We Get By (1) (1035) **Broke Up: Idioteque (1105) ***Reason: Drew thought if they broke up, he would have his old life back before Bianca came into it. *Vince **Start Up: Before Drop It Like It's Hot (1) (1122) **Break Up: Dead and Gone (2) (1129) ***Reason: Vince gets arrested after Bianca calls the police on him and his gang. Category:Characters Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Fights Category:Sex Category:Relationship Issues Category:Drugs Category:Bullying Category:Friendships Category:Sexting Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Sexual Harrasment Category:Degrassi Category:Cheating Category:Murderer Category:Reputation Category:Attempted Rape Category:Forced Relationship Category:Abusive Relationship Category:Abuse Category:Seniors Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Gang Violence Category:Stealing Category:Dancer Category:School fights Category:School Dances Category: Category:Prom